skysong and wolf
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: Without each other they were destined to be alone.  If you don't like this story then don't read it
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this story went I was playing warrior cats on roblox. I was playing the cat called wolf and riverpool34 was playing skysong. I thought about how their live were before they met and what it was like after they met

* * *

><p><em>Without each other they were destined to be alone. One being a ThunderClan warrior and the other being a loner, their love for each other would never be accepted by their families, but that's far from that time. Right now they are just kits learning to survive in the world that they were both born in. <em>

* * *

><p>Wolf had not always been a loner he had been a kittypet called Jinx. He was the youngest in his litter, he had black fur and 4 silver paws and the tip of his tail was silver. He had two brothers and one sister. His brother's names were Dex and Rex. Dex had silver and had 4 white paws and the tip of his tail was white also, Rex had black and white fur. His sister was called Tiger; she had brown fur with black stripes she also had one white paw. They were all one moon old, their mum's name was Misty she had white fur.<p>

"Jinx, come here" Misty called

Jinx was sitting on the shelf next to the window. He wondered about what the cats in the forest were like.

"Yes mum" Jinx said jumping down

"Why don't you play with you littermates?" Misty asked

"I don't want to" Jinx said "Mum, what was dad like?"

Misty sighed "He was a strong cat, who would do anything to keep us safe. He looked a lot like you"

"Mum, what happened to dad?" Jinx asked

Misty did not look at her son

"He was killed protecting me from a wolf" Misty said with a sound of sadness in her voice

* * *

><p>In ThunderClan<p>

* * *

><p>Skykit was playing with her brother Swiftkit. Skykit had greysilver fur and had 4 white paws, he brother had white fur and his front left paw and the tip of his tail were black. He had a patch of black fur on his back and his right eye. Skykit was named after her father Skystar leader of ThunderClan. Her mother was called Ghostheart. Skystar had light blue fur with 4 white paws and Ghostheart had grey fur with 4 white paws and a pack of white fur on her right eye.

"You can't beat Skykit" Swiftkit said

"I can too" Skykit said jumping at her brother and pinned him down

"It seems you two will be great warriors one day" A voice said, both kits looked up to see their dad

"You really think so dad" Swiftkit said

Skystar just smiled, he could not believe these were his and Ghostheart's kits. They were smart of their age and were strong as well.

* * *

><p>At the twolegs home (a week later)<p>

* * *

><p>"Is there anything that you can do for her?" Jinx heard one of his twolegs say<p>

"I'm sorry she won't make it through the night" said the strange twoleg

"Well thank you for trying" said his owner and he and the strange twoleg walked to the door

Misty had been attacked by some stupid twoleg child and there was nothing the vet could do to save Misty. Jinx did not understand what was going on. He walked in to the living room. She could see the female twolegs sitting stroking his mum; he could see the twoleg was upset about something.

"What going on?" Jinx asked his older brother, Dex

"She dying" Dex said

"That can't happen" Jinx growled

"Well it is, so just grow up for once" Dex hissed

Jinx walked up to his mother and laid next to her. He felt his mother steady heartbeat, before he closed his eyes. When morning came Misty heart stopped and her breathing stopped. Jinx woke up and looked at his mother. He tried to wake her but it would not work.

"Mum, wake up" Jinx said shaking Misty by the shoulder

"Don't you get kit she's gone" Dex shouted while Rex sat with Tiger crying

"Don't say that" Jinx cried

Dex grabbed Jinx and pinned him to the floor before saying "You are the reason she dead"

"No I'm not" Jinx cried

"You are if you were not born then mum would still be here" Dex hissed pinning his claws in to Jinx's chest

Jinx kicked his brother off of him before running to the cat flap and running away from his home

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 in now up hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>He ran through the forest, he was scared because the forest was really big. Jinx was not looking where he was going a fell in the river. He cried out of help as the river pulled him down the stream, before pushing him under. Jinx heard a splash come from behind him before something grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. Once out of the water he looked behind him to see a cat<p>

"Are you ok?" The cat asked and Jinx nodded "What's your name?"

Jinx thought about what he was going to say, he didn't want to say his kittypet name. He remembered what his mum had said about his dad.

"My name is Wolf" Jinx said

"Where is your family?" The she cat asked

"They are gone" Wolf said

"My name is Holly" Holly said "I guess I could look after you"

Holly picked Wolf up and took him to the barn where she and a few other cats lived. Holly had yellow fur, she had recently lost her litter and when she found out that wolf didn't have a family she took pity on him and decided to look after him like her own.

* * *

><p>6 moons later (wolf is 7 moons old)<p>

* * *

><p>Wolf was out hunting; Holly had taught him when he was younger how to hunt. He was stoking a mouse when all of a sudden he heard a sound and looked up to see a cat in the distance. He forgot all about the mouse, slowly and quietly he walked up to the where he saw the cat.<p>

* * *

><p>In ThunderClan (a few minutes before)<p>

* * *

><p>"Skypaw, you are going to go hunt by you self today" Shadetail said<p>

"Ok" Skypaw said before walking out of the camp

Skypaw's brother decided to come with her to keep he out of trouble. They went near the river that marked the border of ThunderClan.

"Brother you should go back to camp" Skypaw said

"I'm going to keep you safe" Swiftpaw said

"Brother you have your own training and I don't need you to protect me" Skypaw growled

"Fine" Swiftpaw said in anger

Skypaw saw a mouse and began stoking it, before she caught the mouse and looked up to see a cat looking at her. She did not feel this cat as a threat but she did not know why. This cat was not a ThunderClan cat. She crossed the river and walked up to the cat before stopping.

"Who are you?" Skypaw asked growling

"You tell me first" Wolf growled

"Fine, I am Skypaw, apprentice to Shadetail" Skypaw said

"I am Wolf, I am a loner who lives at the barn" Wolf said

Skypaw did not feel threatened by wolf and wolf did not feel threatened by Skypaw. Wolf looked behind Skypaw to see a white cat run towards them. Before wolf knew what was happening this white cat had pinned him to the floor

"Brother, leave him alone" Skypaw shouted pushing Swiftpaw off of wolf

"He's a loner, they don't belong here" Swiftpaw hissed standing in front of Skypaw

"I was not even in your territory" Wolf growled before walking off

Swiftpaw turned round to face his sister "What were you thinking?" Swiftpaw asked

"He was not going to harm me" Skypaw said

"They can't be trusted" Swiftpaw said "Your luck I'm not going to tell dad or mum about this"

Skypaw walked back to camp annoyed with her brother. How dare he tell her that wolf could not be trusted; she was going to do what she could to meet Wolf again. Over the 3 moons Skypaw would sneak out of camp to go see Wolf. She and Wolf became good friends and had grown to care for each other.

* * *

><p>In Thunderclan (Skypaw and Swiftpaw's warrior ceremony)<p>

* * *

><p>Skystar had called all of ThunderClan for a meeting; He stood proud as he called his kits names<p>

"I Skystar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior their turn" Skystar said "Skypaw, Swiftpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Skypaw said

"I do" Swiftpaw said

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name Skypaw from this moment you will be known as Skysong. Swiftpaw from this moment you will be known as Swifttail" Skystar said "And thunderclan welcome you as a full warrior"

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 in now up hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>"Thank you Skystar" Swifttail said as the clan called their names.<p>

Swifttail and Skysong sat down in the warriors de; they were both so happy that they had now become warrior. Skysong when up to her father and spoke to him

"Father, I'm going out of camp for awhile" Skysong said

"Where to?" Skystar asked

"Juts to check the borders and hunt a bit" Skysong said

"Fine, but be back before night" Skystar said

* * *

><p>Skysong walked out of camp and over the border near the four trees. She could see that wolf was waiting there for her. She brushed her fur against Wolf and wolf licked her.<p>

"Wolf I finally got my warrior name" Skysong said "Its Skysong"

"That's wonderful" Wolf purred

Skysong gave Wolf a kiss, she did not want to be apart from wolf but she could not leave her clan.

"Skysong we have known each other for a while now and I want you to be my mate" Wolf said

"Wolf its forbidden" Skysong said

"I don't care Skysong, I don't want to love anyone but you" Wolf said "I love you Skysong"

"Wolf I will be your mate" Skysong purred happily

"But our families can never know" Wolf said knowing that their love would never be accepted

Wolf twisted his ears back, hearing a rustling sound coming from the bush behind them.

"Skysong, you should get back to you clan" Wolf whispered

Skysong nodded and ran back to her camp's territory. Wolf turned round to face the bush before a shadow came rushing at him, quickly moving out of the way the shadow missed its target.

"Wolf, why did you move?" a black cat asked

"What else was I to do, dark" Wolf said

"Holly asked me to go find you" Dark said

"Is she alright?" Wolf asked

"She's kitting and she wants you to be there" Dark said before running towards the barn

Wolf ran towards the barn and in to see all the barn cats around Holly, she was laying still. He could see 2 kits mewing. Wolf could not believe this was happening

"No she can't be" Wolf said with sadness in his voice

"I'm sorry about Holly, Wolf I know she was like a mom to you" Scar said

"What will happen to the kits?" Wolf asked

"They will not survive without a mum and we have no queens that can take them" Scar said

"I know a place they could go" Wolf said picking the kits up

* * *

><p>Wolf hoped that ThunderClan would take Holly's kits, he ran over the border and to the camp. He walked in to the camp. Only to have the Thunderclan cats hissing at him and holding their claws out at him<p>

"What are you here, cat" Skystar hissed

"I found these kits and I am not able to care for them" Wolf said putting the kits down

"Very well then we will take the kits" Skystar said walking up to wolf and taking the kits

"I'll escort this cat off of our territory" Skysong said

Skysong and wolf walked towards the thunderclan border. Skysong stopped and looked at wolf

"Wolf, who's kits were they?" Skysong asked

"They were Holly's kits, she died giving birth to them" Wolf said not looking at Skysong "Holly looked after me, she was like my mum"

"Oh Wolf, I'm so sorry" Skysong said before bushing her head against wolf's chest

Unknown to them that a cat was watching them, this cat was Swifttail. Swifttail dug his claws in to the dirt, 'this loner dare take his sister as his mate' Swifttail thought to himself before disappearing back in to the camp.

* * *

><p>"Wolf, I should get back to camp" Skysong said "Will you be ok?"<p>

"Yeah, I should get back to the barn" Wolf said running over the border and to the barn

Skysong walked back in to camp, to find Sandpool looking worried. Skysong walked up to her friend to see what was wrong.

"Sandpool what's wrong?" Skysong asked

"Skysong I need to speak with you and your brother" Sandpool said

Skysong went to look for her brother, she found him sitting in the warriors den. She told him that Sandpool wanted to speak to them. They came back to Sandpool, Sandpool said to them to go in the med cat den so that she could speak to them without the other cats around.

"Sandpool what is this all about" Swifttail asked

"Do you remember your father or mentors ever talk about the last leader?" Sandpool asked

"The last leader was a traitor" Swifttail said "He only cared about his kittypet mate"

"Swifttail" Skysong growled

"He was, he cared more about that kittypet then his own clan" Swifttail said

"Swifttail, Wolfstar is the reason you are right here now" Sandpool said "He gave his last two lives to save this clan and your father from the wolves that attacked the clan a moon before you two were born"

"What happened to Wolfstar's mate?" Skysong asked

"She stayed as a kittypet, she was going to live in our clan but after he was killed she decided to stay" Sandpool said "She was pregnant with Wolfstar's kits"

"You mean that his kits are still alive" Skysong said

"Starclan sent me prophecy" Sandpool said "One of Wolfstar's sons will return to ThunderClan and become the leader his father was"

"That can't happen" Swifttail hissed

"It will, Swifttail" Sandpool said before walking out of the med cat den.

"We need to stop this cat" Swifttail hissed "He will stop my chance to be leader"

"Swifttail, this cat could make ThunderClan great" Skysong growled walking out of the med cat den and went to find Sandpool

Sandpool walked out of the camp to go gather some herbs when Skysong caught up to her. Skysong wanted to know more about Wolfstar

"Sandpool, can you tell me anymore about Wolfstar?" Skysong asked

"Wolfstar was the greatest leader Thunderclan had ever had" Sandpool said "But some cats questioned his judgment"

"Who questioned him?" Skysong asked

"His deputy, Shadowclaw" Sandpool growled not looking at Skysong "My father"

"Sandpool, I didn't know" Skysong said

"It's ok" Sandpool said "He died betraying Wolfstar; anyway I need to go gather some herbs"

Skysong could not believe her friend's father betrayed Wolfstar.

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


End file.
